


Junko and the Five Fluffy Bunnies

by junkosakura01



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Brownies, Bunnies, Chocolate, Crack, Cute, Donuts, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Food, Gen, Headcanon, Marshmallows, OOC, One Shot, Out of Character, Potatoes, Rabbits, Sweet, bunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkosakura01/pseuds/junkosakura01
Summary: While on her way to her lover's house, the young girl's beloved stuffed toy was taken by a witch. From there, she also encounters 5 peculiar bunnies, and they were all challenged to devour a door made of food in order to get the stuffed toy as a reward.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone, Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Junko and the Five Fluffy Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer on the title and plot—it's from a plot generator website. I came across it while finding inspiration.  
> Sorry this wasn't properly proofreaded, I typed these from my phone. 😅💦
> 
> This fic has OOC including Beel unable to eat in one bite. The demon bunnies are twice larger than a real average wild bunny.
> 
> If you'd like to read the original prompt, click this: [[link]](https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/aheqq7e/junko-and-five-fluffy-bunnies.html)

Once upon a time, there was a shy but kind girl named Junko. She was on the way to see her lover Lucifer when she decided to take a shortcut through Miw Forest, a well-known forest with lush resources that can be foraged and has aesthetic scenery within Devildom.

It wasn't long before Junko got lost; she had a poor sense of direction, but this is the first time she got lost for this long. She looked around, yet all she could see were trees. Well of course, she _is_ inside a forest.

Nervously, she reached inside her bag for her favourite stuffed toy, Lucifluff, a small blue bunny with tiny devil horns, and wearing a gray shirt collar with a red necktie, and a fur coat.

But Lucifluff was nowhere to be found!

"L-Lucifluff, where did you go…!? My bag's not even torn… _uwahh_ …"

Junko began to panic and childishly flailed her bag where she kept her inanimate friend. She was sure she had packed Lucifluff—it's one of the most important things she received from Lucifer, which also resembles him.

To make matters worse, she was starting to feel hungry. She staggered when her stomach rumbled and made her even more stressed. She felt like collapsing if she doesn't have even a snack soon.

Unexpectedly, she saw a fluffy brown/white bunny wearing yellow sunglasses disappearing into the trees.

"Lucifluff!?" thought Junko. "Wait, Lucifluff's blue and not even alive nor wears sunglasses. Maybe that's what took him."

She decided to follow the peculiar bunny. Perhaps it could lead her to Lucifluff and also tell her the way out of the forest.

——

Eventually, Junko reached a clearing. She found herself surrounded by houses made from different sorts of food. There was a house made of potatoes, next it was a house made of chocolates, another made of sweets, then a house made of marshmallows, a house made of donuts, and lastly, a house made of brownies.

Junko could feel her tummy rumbling even more. Looking at the houses did nothing to ease her hunger, and these were all her favorites.

"Hello!" she called. "Is anybody there?"

Nobody replied.

Junko looked at the roof from the closest house and wondered if it would be rude to eat somebody else's chimney. Obviously it would be impolite to eat a whole house, but perhaps it would be considered acceptable to nibble the odd fixture or lick the odd fitting, in a time of need.

A cackle broke through the air, giving Junko quite a surprise. A witch jumped onto a space in front of the houses. They were carrying a cage—and in that cage was Lucifluff!

"Lucifluff!" shouted Junko. She turned to the witch. "That's my toy! Why and when did you steal him!?"

The witch just shrugged.

"Give my friend back!" cried Junko.

"As if! I'm not letting a mere human tell me what to do," said the witch. Their dark-colored robe fluttered as they jumped onto the house made of potatoes.

"At least let Lucifluff out of that cage!"

Before they could reply, five fluffy bunnies rushed in from a footpath on the other side of the clearing. Junko recognised the one wearing sunglasses that she'd seen earlier. The witch seemed to recognize him too.

——

"Hello, Mammon," said the witch.

"Shut it! I ain't givin' ya any greetings!" The loud-mouthed bunny then noticed Junko and her toy. "Who's that human and tiny blue bunny?"

"I'm Junko and that's Lucifluff," Junko answered. "That witch kidnapped my precious stuffed toy!"

"Oh really? Hm, that looks like it'll fetch a hefty sum of Grimm. Give it to me!" demanded Mammon.

The witch shook their head. "Lucifluff is staying with me!"

"Um... Excuse me..." Junko sheepishly interrupted. "Lucifluff lives with me, and not in a cage. Give him back!"

Mammon ignored Junko's plea, "Ya really won't hand it over?" he asked the witch.

The witch thought for a moment, then said, "I do like to be entertained. I'll release him to anybody who can eat a whole front door."

Mammon looked at the house made from chocolates and said, "No problem, I could eat an entire house made from chocolates if I wanted to."

"That's nothing," said the next bunny named Beel. He's big with orange fur and wears a jacket. "I could eat two houses," he added.

"Oh right, I forgot Beel's here."

"Hah! Stop trying to show off, Mammon. You couldn't even finish paying your all debts!" a purple bunny named Levi retorted. He was wearing a small headphones around his neck.

"We'll leave it all up to you, Beel! I don't want to ruin this perfectly smooth coat and figure," another spoke. It's a cute pink bunny wearing a black scarf named Asmo.

"Wake me up when it's over," the last bunny, with a thin fluff of fur covering his right eye, yawned. His name is Belphie and is laying on a cow-print pillow the same size as him.

"There's no need to eat everything," said the witch. Just eat one front door and I'll let you have this toy."

"I really wonder why that witch took him..." Junko thought and looks down with dismay, the hunger is almost getting past her limits.

The witch then carried the small cage in front of them and inspected, "Now that I take a good look at it, why does this remind me of someone..." They pondered why, but they couldn't think of an answer.

——

Junko watched, feeling very worried. She didn't want the witch to give her beloved toy to any of them. She didn't think Lucifluff would like living with another fluffy but real bunny, and away from her care.

"D'ahh… On second thought, you go first, Beel."

"Don't mind if I do." Beel licked his lips, his stomach growled loudly along with it.

The other four bunnies watched while Beel positioned himself in front of the house of chocolates.

"I'll eat this whole house instead," said Beel Bunny.

"I said just the front door, you big lump of fur!" the witch yelled at him.

Beel frowned and pulled off a corner of the chocolate house's front door. He gulped it down, he's smiling now, and went back for more.

And more.

And more...

Eventually, Beel started to get bigger—just a little bit bigger at first. But after a few more bites, he grew to the size of a large snowball - and he was every bit as round.

"Oh my god, that's one giant fluffball!" Junko gaped, and her arms were aiming at him for a big hug. She has a huge weakness for fluffiness.

"Erm... I suddenly don't feel too good," said Beel. " _Urp…_ "

"Impossible! Beel has never gotten sick before!" Levi shouted. 

Suddenly, Beel started to roll. He'd grown so round that he could no longer balance!

"Heeelp!" he cried, as he rolled off down a slope into the forest.

"BEEEEL!!!" the other bunnies and Junko rushed to the edge of the slope. They saw him being saved by the cluster of bushes which cushioned his fall.

Beel never finished eating the front door made from chocolates and Lucifluff remained trapped in the witch's cage.

"To think the gluttonous Beel couldn't eat it all…" Belphie grimaced as he gazed on the fuzzy ball of orange at the bottom of the forest.

——

Mammon stepped up, and approached the house of sweets. He hopped for warm-ups and did some binkies.

"I'll eat this freakin' door and avenge Beel!" said Mammon. "Just watch me!"

Mammon pulled off a corner of the sweets house's front door. He gulped it down smiling, and went back for more.

And more.

And more...

After a while, Mammon started to look a little queasy. He grew greener...

...and greener.

A woodcutter named Solomon walked into the clearing. "What's this commotion? Oh, what's a strange bush doing here?" he asked.

"I'm not a bush, I'm a damn bunny, ya shady guy!" said Mammon.

"It talks!" exclaimed Solomon. "Talking bushes are the worst kind. I'd better take it away before somebody gets hurt."

"No! Wait! HEY, why aren't ya helping me!?" Mammon cried towards them and to stop the woodcutter from raising his axe.

"Fine, you don't look like you're rooted anyway." Solomon carried the bushy bunny away under his arm.

"MAMMOOON!!!" The other three bunnies cried.

Mammon never finished eating the front door made from sweets and Lucifluff remained trapped in the witch's cage.

——

Levi stepped up, and approached the house made from marshmallows.

"I don't want to get involved, but I have to so we can all get out of here," sighed Levi.

Levi pulled off a corner of the marshmallow house's front door. He gulped it down, and went back for more.

And more.

And more...

After five or six large bites, Levi started to fidget uncomfortably on the spot.

He stopped eating marshmallows for a moment, then grabbed another.

But before he could eat it, there came an almighty roar. A bottom burp, louder than a rocket taking off, propelled Levi into the sky. The burp sounded like it came from Beel who was still below.

"AAAHHHH!!!" cried Levi. "Th-This is too hiiigh...! Someone save meee…!" He flew over to who-knows-where.

"LEVIII!!!" the remaining two bunnies cried.

Levi never finished eating the front door made from marshmallows and Lucifluff still remained trapped in the witch's cage.

——

Asmo stepped up, and approached the house made from donuts, "Oh well, I guess I have to join in now," he grimaced while sighing.

Asmo pulled off a corner of the donut house's front door. He gulped it down, and went back for more.

And more.

And more...

However, on the next mouthful, the food fell straight out of Asmo's mouth. He tried to stuff in another mouthful of donuts, but once again, it fell out. There just wasn't enough room left in his belly and he was getting sleepy.

" _I'm suddenly getting sleepy... I…give up… Uugghhh..._ " Asmo fainted from a food coma.

"ASMOOO!!!" Belphie cried.

Junko and Belphie rushed over to him. She gently caressed the unconcious fluff of pink's body, while Belphie stood on his hind legs to survey the situation.

Asmo never finished eating the front door made from donuts and Lucifluff remained trapped in the witch's cage.

——

Belphie stepped up last, carrying his favorite pillow and approached the house made from brownies.

"I'll avenge them and get some nice sleep after."

"Aren't you going to go find them?"

Belphie looks at Junko, "I will, after I sleep. Besides, they can find their way back anyway."

Belphie pulled off a corner of the brownie house's front door. He gulped it down with an upset look, and went back for more.

And more.

And more...

Suddenly, Belphie stopped eating and started binkying. While he binkied, he suddenly dropped his pillow without him noticing, and sang at the top of his lungs, "Brownies! Watch me eat all the brownies!"

"It looks as though the brownies are making you hyperactive," laughed the witch.

"This is ridiculous!" cried Belphie. "I'm not being myself—" With that, he hopped straight into a tree bark.

Boing!

Belphie accidentally hit his head and fell backwards onto his bottom. He passed out, exhausted.

"Oh no!" Junko cried. She ran next to him and sighed in relief that he only knocked himself out. With the pillow she grabbed from earlier and used it to settle down Asmo, Junko carried Belphie over next to him.

Belphie never finished eating the front door made from brownies and Lucifluff further remained trapped in the witch's cage.

——

"That's it," said the witch. "I win! I get to keep Lucifluff."

"Not so fast," said Junko. "There's still one front door to go—the one made of potatoes. And I haven't had a turn yet."

"I don't have to give you a turn!" laughed the witch. "My game. My rules."

Solomon's voice carried through the forest. "I think you should give her a chance. It's only fair."

"Fine," said the witch. "But you saw what happened to those bunnies. This human won't last long." The witch replied Solomon.

"I'll be right back," said Junko.

"What?" said the witch. "Where's your sense of impatience? I thought you wanted your stuffed toy back."

Junko ignored the witch and gathered a hefty pile of sticks. She came back to the clearing and started a small campfire.

Carefully, she broke off a piece of the door of the house made from potatoes and toasted it over the fire. Once it had cooked and cooled just a little, she took a bite. She quickly devoured the whole piece. Junko then sat down on a nearby log to rest.

"You fail!" cackled the witch. "You're supposed to eat the whole door!"

"I haven't finished yet," explained Junko. "I'm just waiting for my food to go down."

When Junko's food had digested, she broke off another piece of the door made from potatoes. Once more, she toasted her food over the fire and waited for it to cool just a little. She ate it at a leisurely pace then waited for it to digest.

"This is taking too long, finish it up already before I change my mind," the witch hissed.

——

Eventually, after several sittings, Junko was down to the final piece of the door made from potatoes. Carefully, she toasted it and allowed it to cool just a little. She finished her final course. Junko had eaten the entire front door of the house made from potatoes.

The witch jumped down on the ground and stamped their foot angrily. "You must have tricked me!" they shouted. "I _don't_ reward cheating!"

"I don't think so!" said a voice. It was Solomon, he walked back into the clearing while dragging his axe behind him.

"Um, what happened to that bunny?" Junko worriedly asked.

"Don't worry, he's safe," Solomon smiled at her, "He just turned back to normal but passed out nearby. I'm sure the other bunnies are alright too. I'll gather them up later."

"Thank goodness…"

"This girl won fair and square," Solomon turned to the witch, "Now hand over her friend or I'll break your broomstick in half."

The witch looked horrified. They grabbed their broomstick and placed it behind them. Huffing in fear, they opened the door of the cage.

Junko hurried over and grabbed Lucifluff, checking that her favourite toy was all right. Fortunately, Lucifluff was unharmed.

Junko thanked Solomon, grabbed a quick souvenir, and hurried on to meet Lucifer. It was starting to get dark.

——

When Junko got to Lucifer's house, a green bunny wearing a jacket named Satan greeted her.

"Welcome home, Junko."

"Hello, Satan," she petted him and he hopped into her arms for a nuzzle. "Uh, is he…?"

"Yes, and any longer he's going to get really angry at you," Satan replied, "He's even ready to dash out if you're still not here."

Junko, with Satan in her arms, timidly approached Lucifer who's sitting on his favorite chair. When she got closer, Lucifer threw his arms around her. Satan hopped away before getting squished in-between them.

"I was so worried!" Lucifer cried but with a slight hint of anger in his tone. "You are _very_ late. I hope you have a good reason for it."

As Junko described her day after an apology, she could tell that they didn't believe her immediately. But Lucifer recalls knowing a witch like that, as well as those bunnies.

"I could never let Lucifluff go," said Junko while hiding half her blushing face behind her little friend, "He's just as important as you are to me."

Lucifer chuckled and gave her a head pat. Junko then grabbed a wrapped napkin from her pocket.

"What's that?" asked Lucifer with an inquisitive look.

Junko unwrapped a doorknob made from chocolate. "Pudding-flavored chocolate!" she said with glee.

Lucifer looked at her dumbfoundedly and almost fell off his chair.

— The End —


End file.
